A Wild Ride
by RainyEthel
Summary: Random One-Shot! Alois and Ciel happen to be riding down the same rode. This begins a carriage race. Sorry it's really short!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Really random drabble! Please enjoy!

Claude and Alois were racing down the long gravel rode at top speed, the carriage making clouds of dust behind them.

"Faster, Claude! Faster!"

"Yes, Your Highness…"

Why were they in such a hurry? What was the occasion?

Honestly, there was none, but they happened to find themselves riding beside the Phantomhive carriage. This, of course, turned into a competition. Which, of course, turned into a race.

It started as Alois looked out his window to see Ciel looking out his window to see Alois looking out his window AND SO ON AND SO ON AND SO ON!

There was a silent agreement in that glance. Whoever reached the end of the road last was a rotten egg.

It was awkward at first. Both carriages slowly gaining speed. It was obvious each wanted to win, but they had enough dignity to at least try to hide it.

Then all hell broke loose. And dignity was gone with the wind.

Alois kicked open the carriage door, a huge whoosh of air ruffling his blond hair, and climbed his way to the drivers seat.

"Claude! Scoot over!"

"Your Highness, that's dangerous. You should go back inside."

"It wouldn't be dangerous if you would move your dang butt!"

So Claude made room for his loud master, wishing he had earplugs. Placing his booty short bottom beside his butler, Alois sat on the edge of his seat. Glancing over, the blondie noted that Ciel was already in front with Sebastian.

Ooooh. It was so on.

"Faster, Claude! Faster!"

"Yes, Your Highness…" Claude urged the horses on with a flick of the reins.

The animals picked up speed, dashing past their rivals.

Alois gave a whoop of joy, standing and shaking his rear in the Earls general direction. "Haha! Eat my dust, you fat, ugly worms!"

His butler pulled him down. "Sit still. It's a moving carriage. You could fall."

"Ha! Right, like you'd let that happen!" He paused. "Wait. You wouldn't let that happen…would you?"

Claude simply smirked.

Meanwhile, Ciel was ordering Sebastian to win this race at all costs.

"Yes, Young Master. As you wish."

The Phantomhive carriage quickened its pace, matching the Trancy's.

Alois's glaring eyes caught Ciel's. "You think you can win?!" He yelled to the other boy, and unfortunately in Claude's ear.

"Of course I don't." Ciel smirked. "I know I can!"

Alois's face scrunched in anger. "CLAUDE! FUUULL SPEEEEED AHEAD!"

"Of course, Your Highness."

Ciel made some proud Ciel noise. "Sebastian, show them no mercy!"

"Of course, Young Master."

Together they charged across the road, nose to nose. (Good thing it was a long road…)

It was beginning to look like a tie.

Alois gritted his teeth and growled. "Hurry up, Claude! No one ties with the Trancys!"

"I'm sorry, Master. The horses are at their limit." He said emotionlessly.

"Eeeeer! USELESS BUTLER! Give me the reins!" He cried, yanking on them fiercely.

Meanwhile Ciel was having a similar conversation.

"Sebastian, go faster! It would shame the Phantomhive name to tie with that scum!"

"I agree, but I'm going as fast as I can."

Ciel scowled. "Pathetic! Let me drive!"

Both butlers were struggling to keep the carriages under control as their masters pulled the reins as hard as they could.

With a mighty neigh, the horses turned the way they were being pulled. In all the confusion, the animals ran right into each other, the carriages colliding.

The boys screamed, clinging to their butler's for dear life as the carriages crumbled around them. The crash made a huge crunching sound, along with clouds of dust and debris.

After the air had cleared, both the boy's blood boiled. They turned to their butlers and screamed in unison, "YOU IDIOT!"

The demons sighed, giving each other sympathetic looks and knowing that it didn't matter who won. These children were already very rotten eggs. There was no changing it.

But that's what made them so entertaining…

A/N: Thanks for reading! It was really stupid, I know. But fun to write all the same! See ya! 


End file.
